


Off Grounds

by belivaird_st



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Lana Winters sneaks Sister Mary Eunice out of the asylum into the town village for a couple hours.





	Off Grounds

“I want to thank you again for taking me off grounds, Miss Winters,” whispered Sister Mary Eunice, trying to stay in perfect step with the journalist, who stared hard ahead; moving her feet through throngs of people walking back-and-forth along the dirt roads of town. The sweet, yet nervous blonde nun, kept looking back over her shoulder as if she was about to see Sister Jude coming for them at any given moment. But Lana Winters didn’t seem to care, because she had remained calm and composed for the both of them.

“When was the last time you did something that doesn’t revolve around mental health or God?” Lana questioned.

“Feels like it’s been ages,” Eunice admitted weakly. She winced from the sight of a dirty face, pot-belly man wagging his tongue back at her the moment they passed each other on the road. Lana felt Eunice’s cold, slender fingers tighten around her leather wristwatch.

Lana blinked down at the touch and held her breath. Eunice sensed the pattern of movement and quickly let go. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re fine,” Lana heard herself speak.

They stepped inside a candy shoppe to browse around at the different types of—chocolate, cookies, cake bars, taffy, jellybeans, sugar sticks, button candy, ribbon rope, lollipops, peppermints. Lana stood back and watched Sister Mary Eunice freak out over the rainbow colored gummy bears stored inside a plastic food bin. She childishly gestured to pick up the metal candy trowel; glowing as soon as Lana bopped her head for her to go ahead and take some. While the pretty nun was pouring a plastic bag filled with candy bears, Lana slowly walked away in her heels toward the greeting cards displayed on the wall. She picked up a pink Valentine’s Day one with a picture of a fuzzy yellow duck. It said on the front cover: _I’m Quackers For You._ Lana thought the message was cute and funny all at once. She decided to purchase it along with a red foil wrapped milk chocolate rose. 

Sister Mary Eunice tried peeking inside Lana’s paper bag poking out of her handbag. “What did you get for candy, Miss Winters?” she spoke with green and yellow crushed jello rolling between her teeth.

Lana cleared her throat. “Something for a special person.” She wanted to find a place where they could sit and rest a moment. The car was parked along the curb for another three miles at most. 

“How thoughtful. Who is he?”

Lana looked at the nun sharply, but she continued eating her candy bears out of the plastic bag. She was so innocent, so gullible.

They ended up sitting together on a marble stone garden bench in front of a floral shoppe. A long haired Pekingese dog attached to a corded leash waddled right up to Eunice’s billowy, robe-clad legs and started begging for the rainbow candy.

“Oh my, what a cute animal,” Eunice giggled, holding the bag over the wheezing, drooling pup. “May I feed her? _Francesca_ , is it?”

The owners—a man and a woman—nodded their heads, very pleased with the soft spoken nun. Lana was quietly pulling her fountain pen and the valentines day card out of her handbag to sign it while Mary was busy raining gummy bears onto the soil ground for the excited Francesca. 

“Goodbye! God Bless!” Sister Mary Eunice called out to the lovely couple and their short leg dog as they were leaving. Smiling, she turned her head to find a red foil wrapped candy rose below her with a red envelope clutched in Lana’s hand. “Miss Winters...” she began.

“Don’t make a big scene about it—just open the card. Here,” Lana urged. She grinned once Mary took the green foil rose stem and red envelope. Speechless, she fumbled with the closed seal to open and then pulled the card out. After reading the corny message, she stifled out a laugh and looked at Lana with tears in her eyes. 

“I’m the special person?” The nun gushed.

Lana smiled and watched Mary sniffle and hug the card close to her chest. The rose bumped against the side of her face scented sweet of milk chocolate.

**xxxx**


End file.
